Star Trek/V
Vagra II Vagra II is the second planet in the Vagra star system, located in or near the Zed Lapis Sector. Some untold ages ago, a race of "titans" decided to excise all negative emotion from their collective being and it coalesced into a veritable "skin of evil", which came to be known as Armus. As the sum physical embodiment of everything that is evil, Armus existed as a black pool of viscous fluid. The beings deposited Armus on Vagra II where it laid dormant for years. In 2364, on Stardate 41601.3, Armus perceived a Federation shuttlecraft passing nearby and used its power to cause it to malfunction, crashing on Vagra II very near to where Armus' habitat was located. The only personnel on the shuttle at the time were pilot Ben Prieto and Counselor Deanna Troi. Troi's crewmates aboard the starship [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise]] received a distress call from the shuttle and went to Vagra II to retrieve it. They sent down a landing party which consisted of Commander William T. Riker, Lieutenant Geordi La Forge, Doctor Beverly Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Data and Lieutenant Tasha Yar. During this encounter, Armus projected an electrical discharge that struck Tasha Yar, sending her reeling across the canyon, ultimately killing her. Captain Jean-Luc Picard beamed down to the planet's surface to confront Armus, who demonstrated his power by taking physical control over Lt. Commander Data, then attacking Commander Riker, pulling him down into the black mass of his own substance. Armus kept in telepathic contact with Counselor Troi, who remained on the downed shuttlecraft. Aboard the Enterprise, acting security officer Lieutenant Worf and Wesley Crusher determined that the strength of Armus' force field fluctuated whenever he was in telepathic contact with Counselor Troi. Captain Picard bided his time, until Armus' attention was fully on Troi. When his energy field was at it's weakest, he had the entire crew beamed back aboard the Enterprise. Following this encounter, Captain Picard filed a report to Starfleet, citing that further expeditions to Vagra II were now strictly forbidden. Vedek Bareil Vedek Bareil Antos was a prominent Bajoran spiritual leader during the years immediately after the Cardassian Occupation. He was the leading candidate to become the next kai after Opaka, but withdrew his candidacy shortly before the election took place, clearing the way for the elevation of Winn Adami to kai. He later played an important role in the negotiation of the first Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty, and died during the negotiations. Vega Colony In the year 2254, the crew of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] were en route to the Vega Colony to make use of their medical facilities following a violent incident on Rigel VII, which cost the lives of several of the ship's crew members. Their course was diverted however due to the intervention of the Talosians, who manipulated the Enterprise into coming to the Talos Star Group. Verex III During the 2130s and 40s, scientist Arik Soong was known to have journeyed to this region and made many deals with the Orions in exchange for parts, equipment and other resources that he required to continue his work in genetic engineering. In the year 2154, Orion slavers based out of Verex III captured nine crew members from the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 and brought them to Verex III where they were to be sold at auction. This included crewman Jeffrey Pierce and Commander T'Pol. Captain Jonathan Archer beamed down to the planet to rescue his missing crew members. Doing so incited a riot within the auction house, but he succeeded in getting all of his people back aboard the Enterprise. Vina Vina was a crew member aboard the scientific research vessel, the [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]]. In the year 2236, the Columbia crash-landed on the planet Talos IV. All of the crew members had died in the crash save Vina, who had been seriously injured. The native inhabitants of the planet, the Talosians, had never seen an Earth woman before. They tried to heal her injuries, but with no knowledge of human anatomy, they were unable to put her back together properly. Vina survived the procedure, but was horribly disfigured. The Talosians were telepathic creatures and used their abilities to plant the image in Vina's mind that she was healthy and beautiful. They imprisoned her as one of many specimens in their underground zoo, but did not regard this treatment as inhumane. In fact, they believed they were improving Vina's quality of life by keeping her contained. As the surface of Talos IV had only recently begun to support life again, the Talosians decided that Vina would serve as their "Eve" in the hopes of repopulating the world (presumably, the Talosians were incapable of reproducing on their own any longer, possibly as a side effect of the radioactive elements on the planet's surface). Years passed and Vina's life remained relatively unchanged. Living in a fantasy reality, she no longer had any concept of the passage of time. Eighteen years later, in the year 2254, the USS starship ''Enterprise'' received a distress signal originating from the Talos Star Group. The crew believed that it had been sent by the SS Columbia. This was but another trick of the Talosians who manipulated the ship's sensors, luring them to their planet. A six-man landing party came to the surface of Talos IV to investigate. The Talosians created the illusion of an encampment filled with various survivors from the crash. Among them was Vina. Dressed in simple attire, she immediately found herself attracted to the landing crew's captain, Christopher Pike. Under orders from the Talosians, she lured Captain Pike towards a canyon wall, which concealed a doorway into the Talosian underground. Pike was captured and locked inside a transparent cage - one more helpless prisoner of the Talosians' menagerie. The Talosians believed that Captain Pike would serve as an adequate "Adam" to Vina's "Eve". Vina appeared to him in his cell. She offered him the opportunity to live out any dream or fantasy he could imagine. All he had to do was submit to the Talosians' will. Like any sentient being, Pike was unwilling to spend his life living in a cell, no matter how appealing his jailers might make it appear. Vina continued to offer ways of pleasing him and she appeared before him in several different guises. She appeared as a princess on Rigel VII. She appeared as his wife back in his home town of Mojave. She even appeared as an Orion slave girl at the Orion colony. Ultimately however, Pike dismissed all of these images, knowing that none of them were real. The Talosians quickly discovered that humans were too primal and violent and they could never expect someone such as Pike to become the caretaker of a new race. They decided to let him go and showed that they harbored no ill will towards him. They even dispelled the illusion they cast over Vina, revealing her true visage (she was actually much older than she appeared to be previously). Pike asked the Talosians to restore Vina's illusion of beauty. Pike left Talos IV, but the Talosians created the image in Vina's mind that he had remained. Vina experienced the fantasy of Pike and she living out their days together in happiness. Thirteen years later, Captain Pike was crippled in an accident that left him a quadriplegic. He was invited back to Talos IV where the Talosians were able to provide him with the appearance of restored health. They dispelled the illusory Captain Pike that Vina had come to know and she was now able to live out the remainder of her years with the real Captain Pike. Vulcan Vulcan nerve pinch Demonstrated primarily through the character of Mister Spock, it has since become known as the "Famous Spock Nerve Pinch" or FSNP for short. It is a technique employed by members of the Vulcan extraterrestrial race in which finger pressures is applied to certain nerves at the base of an opponent's neck, instantly rendering the individual unconscious. Although the technique may be used on nearly any humanoid species, few non-Vulcans have been able to master the finesse required to properly execute the maneuver. Spock once tried to teach the Vulcan nerve pinch to his commanding officer James T. Kirk, but was unsuccessful. Spock was force to use the nerve pinch to incapacitate a computer technician on Starbase 11. During a time travel incident back to the year 1986, Spock executed the Vulcan nerve pinch on an angry punker on a bus who had just given Admiral Kirk the middle finger. Vulcan system Vulcans